Just One Day
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Repost ff lama , penulisannya juga beda .-. Oneshoot Myunghyun pair always xD


div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong Author : Little'Kid-Hyunie/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongCast : Kim Myungsoo Nam Woohyun/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongGenre : Romance, yaoi , fluff/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongLength : OneShoot/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongA/N : Hallo Reader :) maaf ya jika ffnya telat di publish dan maaf jika mengecewakan, author minta maaf sebesar - besarnya *BOW/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongmaaf juga ada WooSoo shipper yg protes karena ffnya MyungHyun mulu -,- mianhae ya authornya MyungHyun shipper jadi belom bisa buat ff woosoo, tapi nanti ke depannya author akan berusaha buat ff woosoo setelah ff ini kelar diberesin./strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongDi rokemendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagu ini :/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong- BTS - Just One Day/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong- Yuri - Happy Happy/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong- Juniel - Everlasting Sunset /caprukkk .-/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongRcl juseyoo ^^/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongyawdah author gak bakalan banyak bacot langsung aja ../strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongCEKIDOT !/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongemHappy /em/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongem Reading/em :v/strong/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"pagi ini woohyun sudah berada di dapur,namja berkulit tan itu kini tampak sedang asyik memasak telur dadar. Dengan permen loli yg bertengger di mulut ? Woohyun dengan lihainya menggoyang -goyang wajan yg berisi telur dadar itu./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" Grepp " sepasang tangan melingkar erat di perut woohyun, tanpa woohyun lihat pun. Ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu ./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" kau sudah bangun ? " tanya woohyun pada myungsoo, kekasihnya yg sebentar lagi akan menjadi myungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil mempererat pelukannya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Sesekali namja bermata elang itu menghirup dalam - dalam aroma tubuh khas kekasihnya. yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya,woohyun tersenyum dan dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan myungsoo yg melingkar erat di perutnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" mandi dulu myungie, kau bau"ucap woohyun sambil menutup hidungnya, pura - pura merasa kebauan. Myungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut " poppo " rajuk myungsoo memonyongkan bibirnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" nanti sayang, setelah kau mandi. Aku janji " ucap woohyun dan terkekeh geli tatkala dilihatnya myungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menghentak - hentakkan kakinya dan tak lupa ia mempoutkan bibirnya percis anak kecil yg tidak dibelikan es krim./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Woohyun pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya yg sempat tertunda itu, sambil bernyanyi - nyanyi kecil dengan riang./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"xxx/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"myungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan memakai baju, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan tempat dimana kekasihnya sedang meletakkan masakannya di meja tersenyum senang, sungguh ia sangat beruntung dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan woohyun. Awalnya myungsoo tidak terima, ia pikir woohyun hanya ingin mengincar harta orang tuanya ataupun mempermainkannya. Namun perkiraan itu 100 % benar - benar menyayangi myungsoo apa adanya, dan ia tak pernah mempermainkan myungsoo sekalipun. Ia juga adalah orang yang Ceria dan tulus. Tulus mencintai dan menyayangi myungsoo apa adanya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" sudah lama menunggu ? " tanya myungsoo pada woohyun, namja berambut coklat itu menggeleng./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" belum, baru saja aku selesai memasak" sahutnya dan tersenyum manis, membuat myungsoo meleleh seperti es krim di musim panas./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" ehm, ada yg mau aku bicarakan " ujar myungsoo saat mereka berdua tengah sarapan/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" appwa ? " sahut woohyun dengan mulut penuh makanan myungsoo terkekeh geli/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" telan dulu makanannya " ucap myungsoo, woohyun pun menelan makanannya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" jadi begini chagiya, hari ini kita akan berjalan - jalan ke pantai " ucap myungsoo/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" ke pantai ? woahh .. jinjjayeo ? " tanya woohyun antusias, sementara myungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyummelihat kekasihnya begitu bahagia dan antusias dengan ajakannya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" nah , setelah selesai sarapan. Chagi ganti bajumu dulu ne ? Aku tunggu di depan " ucap myungsoo dan melanjutkan sarapannya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" ok darling ^ ^" sahut woohyun senang/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"xxx/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"sesampainya di pantai, myungsoo dan woohyun berjalan – jalan di pinggir pantai sembari bergandengan tangan. Lalu keduanya duduk di bawah pasir putih yang menghampar luas disekitar pantai. Keduanya menatap laut dengan pandangan takjub, karena keduanya baru pertama kali pergi ke pantai. Karena keduanya baru pertama kali pergi ke pantai, jadi keduanya tidak tahu apa yg selanjutnya harus mereka lakukan. Selain menatap hamparan laut luas yang terbentang di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan takjub./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" Myungie, aku mau bertanya " ujar Woohyun pada Myungsoo/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" bertanya apa chagi ? tanyakan saja aku akan mendengarkan " sahut myungsoo sembari menatap woohyun, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan di ucapkan oleh namja di sampingnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Myungsoo mengangguk " tentu " jawabnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Seketika hati woohyun terasa sakit mendengar jawaban kekasihnya barusan, woohyun pun menunduk dalam - dalam. /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" tapi hanya sebagai teman " ucap myungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya sembari mengacak - acak rambut coklat woohyun. Woohyun tersenyum lega /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" hanya teman " gumamnya dalam hati, hanya sekilas namun jawaban myungsoo tadi mampu menenangkan hati woohyun yang terlihat resah./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" tentu saja aku hanya mencintai kekasihku yg saat ini sedang bersama denganku " ungkap myungsoo dan memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih yg lebih tua 2 tahun darinya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" Gomawo " ucap woohyun yg tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya karena terharu dengan pernyataan kekasihnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" sudahlah chagi jangan pikirkan hal yg tadi, pokoknya hari ini adalah hari milik kita berdua. Just for One Day " ucap myungsoo dan menghapus air mata yg sempat mengalir di pipi mulus woohyun." jadi hari ini milik berdua ? " tanya woohyun polos setelah tangisannya reda./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Myungsoo mengangguk/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" pokoknya setelah ini, kau tidak akan menangis lagi. Nam woohyun ku tersayang hari ini kau harus senang, kajja kita jalan lagi " ucap myungsoo dan membantu woohyun berdiri. Woohyun merasa senang dengan perlakuan myungsoo padanya, ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sebaik dan seperhatian seperti myungsoo./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" myungsoo saranghae " ucap woohyun sambil berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan myungsoo./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" Nado " balas myungsoo dan menyunggingkan senyumannya pada sang kekasih./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"xxx/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"saat ini woohyun dan myungsoo sedang asyik menghabiskan es krim di kedai es krim pinggir pantai. Woohyun menjilati es krimnya dengan lahap, sampai - sampai tak sadar wajahnya sudah belepotan oleh es krim. myungsoo melirik woohyun, ia menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yg seperti anak kecil./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"hyung, wajahmu belepotan " sahut myungsoo pelan, woohyun baru saja akan membersihkan wajahnya. Kalau saja tangan myungsoo tidak mengunci pergerakan tangannya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" biar aku yg bersihkan hyung " ucap myungsoo sembari tersenyum sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir menjilati es krim yang ada di permukaan bibir woohyun, perlahan tapi pasti myungsoo menjilati sisa - sisa es krim yang ada di bibir woohyun sampai selesai, myungsoo mengambil sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajah woohyun yg ada es krimnya. sementara woohyun hanya bisa terdiam di tempat seperti patung, tak lupa dengan semburat merah di wajahnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" selesai " ucap myungsoo dan tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah woohyun./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" woohyun hyung ? " myungsoo melambai - lambaikan tangannya pada woohyun yg pikirannya melayang entah kemana./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" hyung kalau melamun terus aku cium lagi lho .. " ucap myungsoo menggoda woohyun, woohyun pun tersadar dari acara melamunnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" a ani .. " jawab woohyun sembari menelan ludahnya susah payah/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"myungsoo tersenyum,/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita melihat matahari tenggelam ? " usul myungsoo, woohyun menganggukan kepalanya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" boleh " respon woohyun seraya menyunggingkan sebuah lengkungan indah dibibirnya/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" kajja " ajak myungsoo dan menggandeng tangan woohyun untuk keluar dari kedai es krim setelah terlebih dahulu membayar es krimnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"xxx/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk berdampingan di hamparan pasir putih yg terbentang luas. woohyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu myungsoo, dan myungsoo merangkul pinggang kekasihnya erat. seolah takut kalau woohyun hilang atau direbut oleh namja - namja yang ada di sekitar pantai sore itu. berlebihan memang, tapi memang seperti itulah myungsoo. ia akan menjaga dan menyayangi orang yg ia sayangi seperti benda berharga. namja bermarga kim ini memang akan selamanya menyayangi orang yg ia sayangi. dan orang itu salah satunya adalah woohyun, namja yg duduk di sampingnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dulu ? " usul myungsoo dan disambut anggukan oleh woohyun/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" hana dul set .. " myungsoo mulai menghitung angka ? dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah wajahnya dan woohyun./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" mataharinya mau tenggelam " seru Woohyun excited, myungsoo menatap wajah woohyun yg tepat berada disampingnya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" hyung aku mencintaimu yeongweonhiii " ucap myungsoo pada woohyun/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" nado hyung juga sangat mencintaimu , hyung akan mencintaimu sampai mati " sahut woohyun sembari tersenyum tulus pada myungsoo/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" saranghae woohyun hyung "/div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"" nado saranghae myungie " /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"sunset pun menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah cinta mereka berdua, myungsoo mencium bibir woohyun dengan lembut. menyalurkan kasih sayang yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata - kata. woohyun membalas ciuman myungsoo dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher myungsoo, myungsoo pun merangkul pinggang woohyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. perlahan - lahan matahari tenggelam dan kembali ke peraduaanya./div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /div  
div style="background-color: white; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong- FIN -/strong/div 


End file.
